gothicfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Stewark
Stewark je jediné město stejnojmenného panství. Stewark je nejmenším ze tří argaanských měst, díky své poloze na skalnatém útesu se jedná o dost stísněné město. Přesto Stewark patří k nejkrásnějším osadám ostrovního království. Popis města Stewark je díky své poloze malým stísněným městem, žádné čtvrtě zde sice nenajdeme, přesto jej můžeme rozdělit na centrum a vnější oblast. Pro město byly charakteristické úzké, strmě stoupající uličky tvořené schody. Budovy zde byly až třípatrové. Byl to chytrý způsob jak na malém prostoru ubytovat co nejvíce osob. Město bylo tvořeno asi dvaceti pěti budovami. Co se týče zástavby, byly budovy nalepeny jedna vedle druhé. Zajímavostí je, že ačkoliv Stewark díky vysoké nadmořské výšce nemá vlastní přístav, byl zde několikrát zmíněn námořní obchod a dokonce vlastní flotila. Je možné, že lodě plující do Stewarku kotví nedaleko pláže pod městem. Centrum města thumb|right|Centrum města Centrum města leželo přímo v jeho středu, za městskou bránou. Za bránou se rozprostíralo malé náměstí, kde se nacházel hostinec a obchody. Z náměstí pak stoupaly schody k citadele, sídle barona a jeho rodiny, navíc citadela sloužila i jako maják, jak se zdá. Kolem citadely byly vystavěny nejvyšší a nejbohatší domy ve městě. Ze středu města vedly menší uličky, tvořené schody do vnějších oblastí města. Vnější zástavba thumb|right|Vnější část města Vnější oblast Stewarku tvořila vesměs jedna ulice okolo centra. Byla zde menší zástavba než ve středu města, většinou tvořená menšími jednoposchoďovými domy. Nacházely se zde nejrůznější obchody a také vězení. Nesmíme opomenout ani zříceniny starých zdí, které pocházely možná ze setarrifských dob. Zdejší ulice byla opatřena kamennou zídkou, aby se nikdo nezřítil s útesu. Byl odtud nádherný výhled na moře a také krásnou přírodu panství, proto by se dalo říci, že to bylo místo vhodné k procházkám a oddechu. Historie Myrtanská nadvláda thumb|right|Staré městské zdi Stewark patří zřejmě k nejstarším osadám na Argaanu. Můžeme tak soudit podle ruin starých zdí, které vypadají na práci setarrifských stavitelů. Dnešní Stewark byl možná, podobně jako celý západ Argaanu významně kulturně ovlivněn myrtanskou nadvládou na ostrově. Když zemřel myrtanský král Rhobar II., vzbouřil se proti myrtanskému správci lordu Tronterovi pán Setarrifu, Ethorn. Ethorn chystal na Trontera léčku v Krvavém údolí a stewarský baron mu chtěl v případné bitvě pomoci. Nakonec skutečně k bitvě došlo a Ethorn byl prohlášen králem Argaanu. Stewark za války z Myrtanou thumb|right|Sever města Když však o pár let později napadl nový myrtanský král Rhobar III. Argaan, stewarský baron, kterým byl v té době Lord Renwick zakolísal ve své loajalitě k Ethornovi.Lord Renwick tajně vyjednával z myrtanským generálem lordem Hagenem. To však zjistila jeho sestra Liuven. Renwick to vyřešil svérázně, obvinil ze zrady svou sestru i bratra Hertana a vyhnal je od svého dvora. Mezetím probíhala v nedaleké Thornirské rokli bitva. Renwick odmítl pomoc Lordu Gawaanovi, bratru krále Ethorna. Gawaan se pomstil po svém, poslal do Stewarského panství své důstojníky a ti pořádali nedobrovolné odvody do armády. Současnost Po vyhnání baronových sourozenců nastala v panství napjatá situace. Zatímco Liuven se nadále ukrývala v jednom ze stewarských domů, Hertan se ukryl v jedné z jeskyní, kde shromažďoval své přívržence. Mezitím byla to Stewarku vyslána Zyra, myrtanská špionka, aby Renwicka konečně získala pro věc krále Rhobara. Nakonec však vše záleželo na rozhodnutí hrdiny s Feshyru. Pokud se hrdina rozhodl pomoci Renwickovi, připojil by se Stewark pravděpodobně k Myrtaně. Pokud hrdina pomohl Hertanovi a Liuven, Stewark by se postavil za krále Ethorna, avšak nakonec by byl myrtanským vojskem srovnán se zemí. Takže obojí rozhodnutí nakonec vyšla nastejno. Městská vláda thumb|right|Citadela, sídlo barona Stewark byl značně samostatným městem. Na Argaanu totiž fungoval systém, kdy v každém městě vládl jeden šlechtický rod a král byl de facto nejmocnějším baronem. Ve Stewarku vládl rod, který měl stejné jméno a zdá se, že páni Stewarku nikdy nepřivykli tomu, aby jim nikdo vládnul. Již za myrtanské nadvlády podporovali Ethorna v jeho revolte, ale stejně tak, když se objevila myrtanská armáda opět na Argaanu, chystal se baron k myrtanskému králi připojit. Zdá se, že Stewark přebíhal ze strany na stranu, podle toho, která strana byla zrovna silnější. Tedy alespoň za Renwickovy vlády. Stewarký baron měl nad svým územím absolutní moc, mohl sám rozhodovat o osudu svých poddaných a vynášet rozsudky nad zločinci. Stejně tak mohl baron zabavovat cizincům zabavovat majetek. tak například nechal baron zabavit Diegovu loď, prý pro potřeby stewarské flotily. Diego z úsměškem podotkl, že stewarská flotila se s jeho lodí zdvojnásobí. Znak města thumb|left|Jedna ze strmějších uliček Všechni vojáci Stewarku nosí brnění se znakem města. Na znaku je vyobrazeno město na útesu, které omývá moře. Byla tak vlastně převedena samotná podoba Stewarku do obrazu. Město, útes i moře jsou vyvedeny v bílé barvě, zatímco pozadí je zelené. Ekonomika thumb|right|Tržiště ve Stewarku Stewarští obchodníci byli ti nejpodnikavější v celém království. Byl zde prosperující námořní obchod, především obchodníci Elgan a Feren zprostředkovávali obchod s kontinentem a Feshyrem. Zdá se, že Stewark obchodoval především s obilím a jinými zemědělskými produkty, okolí města totiž poskytovalo nejvíce zemědělské půdy na ostrově. Ve velké míře se zde obchodovalo také s medovinou, po které zde byla velká poptávka. V panství pak prosperovalo také dřevorubectví a rybaření. Kdysi mohl být Stewark i velkým producentem železa, na jihu panství se totiž nacházel rozsáhlý důl, který je však dnes již uzavřen. Město je položeno také na křižovatce obchodních cest. Obyvatelstvo thumb|left|Oblíbený [[Hostinec na Útesu]] Stewark ač stísněný byl docela lidnatým městem. O bezpečnost místních se starají vojáci, kteří chodí na pravidelné hlídky městem. Město je střeženo ve dne v noci. Zámožnější obyvatelé vlastní vysoké domy ve městě. Zatímco chudší obyvatelé a poutníci rádi využijí ubytování v místní krčmě. Město má své obchodníky, kovářku i alchymisty. Dopadnutí zločinci jsou pak uvězněni v místním vězení. Kultura a pamětihodnosti thumb|Jedna z ulic v centru města Ve Stewarku se nachází hned několik míst, které určitě stojí za návštěvu. Monumentem města je její citadela, která je jak již bylo zmíněno sídlem barona. Je to vysoká budova, na jejímž vrcholu je stále udržován oheň. K dalším zajímavostem města patří místní vězení, kde jsou vězněni zločinci, kteří spadají pod pravomoc barona. Jedna z budov nedaleko citadely slouží pak jako knihovna. Nutno zmínit i městskou bránu, vzhledem ke své poloze nemá totiž Stewark vlastní hradby. Ohrožen může být pouze s východní strany, odkud vede s pobřeží dlouhý most do města. A právě zde je vystavěna důmyslná brána s padacím mostem, pokud by bylo město ohroženo stačí zvednout padací most a je prakticky nedobyvatelné. Místní zábavou bylo většinou posezení v hostinci a nebo nákupy na trzích. Přírodní podmínky thumb|right|Pohled na noční Stewark Počasí ve Stewarku je po většinu času mírné, často je zde slunečno, avšak někdy je hezké počasí vystřídáno opravdovou bouří. Město je zbudováno na západu ostrova na malém, vysokém útesu. Takže je ze všech stran obléváno mořem a jediný spoj s pevninou je místní most. Samotné okolí Stewarku, tedy jeho panství a pozemky, se dají rozdělit na dvě části. Sever panství, tedy nejbližší okolí města je zemědělskou oblastí, kde jsou roztoušené farmy a obrovská pole. Zatímco jih Stewarského panství je méně dotčený lidskou rukou. Zde jsou rozsáhlé jehličnaté lesy, ve kterých probíhá aktivní dřevorubecká činost. Kategorie:Města Kategorie:Osady na Jižních ostrovech Kategorie:Osady na Argaanu